


Sticky Feet

by a_quick_drink



Series: Fast Fairytales & Fables [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Frog Prince AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find your true love in the most unexpected of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> Inspired by this prompt: “my best friend got turned into a frog and now i’m being the best wingman/woman/person ever by carrying them around to bars and getting hot people to kiss them in hopes of hooking them up with their true love” AU

“Just admit it, Rome, I’m gonna die like this,” Brian whined as he flattened himself out on the recess in the dashboard in preparation for the turn. There were a lot of things he’d found his tiny, sticky toes clung well to but sun-baked dashboards weren’t one of them, and after a few too many times sent sliding across it to wind up splatting into the windshield or bouncing onto the floor, he’d finally learned his lesson. 

The car turned and he felt it stop a moment later. Roman shut the car off and offered Brian a hand to which he hopped into. “You will not, Bri. I got this, remember?” Roman carefully slid Brian’s delicate little body into the front pocket of his shirt.

Brian poked his head out of Roman’s pocket, glad to see an automotive garage instead of yet another bar or nightclub. “We’ve been to how many places now?”

He appreciated his best friend’s help–really he did–but this was getting depressing. He’d never been kissed so much in his life yet there wasn’t a single spark of anything to be found, certainly nothing that would change him back. How was he supposed to find his true love in a city as big as Los Angeles? And what if that person wasn’t even here? He couldn’t possibly ask Roman to take him around the world in search of this mystery person.

“I know, I know, but I’ve got another idea. Lemme just take care of this first.” Roman let himself into the small waiting area, and a woman called out a greeting. Brian quickly ducked down. “Hey, Mia! Your brother around?”

“He should be back in a few minutes.” Poking his nose out of Roman's pocket just in time to catch Mia smile, Brian sighed. She had sparkling eyes and dark hair draped over a shoulder that gave her a soft, feminine appearance that immediately caught his interest, but he imagined she was also tough as nails to be working in a place like this. Maybe, just maybe…

“Rome!” Brian hissed. “Her!” In his excitement, Brian slipped and fell to the bottom of the pocket. A penny bonked him on the head and he scrabbled away, hauling himself back up. He needed to see Mia again. She had to be the one, he could already sense it even without getting kissed.

Roman glanced down at him and grinned before looking back to her. “Okay, so this is gonna sound weird–”

“Am I supposed to be surprised by that?” She lifted a shapely eyebrow at Roman, and then the other brow shot up to match it. “Why do you have a…tree frog in your pocket?”

Roman scooped Brian up and held him out in front of her. “Like I said, this is gonna be weird, but this here is my best friend, Brian. He managed to get himself turned into this adorable little blue guy here, and he needs a kiss from his true love to break the spell.”

“You’re joking, right?”

Brian waved at her. “Hi,” he said shyly.

Her eyes widened, but at least she didn’t scream like others had. Instead, she lowered herself to his level and smiled at him. God, she was even more gorgeous up close. “No way,” she breathed as she gently stroked his head with her fingertip. He closed his eyes and made a happy trilling sound that surprised all of them. “So does he turn into a prince if I kiss him?”

“Nah, just a boring FBI agent.”

“Not helping here, Rome.”

Mia shrugged. “I’m okay with that.” Cupping her hands, she held them out to Brian, who eagerly hopped from Roman’s hands to hers. She lifted him up, and he closed his eyes again, tiny froggy heart beating like a drum. This was it. Just a peck and he could be himself again!

The kiss was over before he registered it happened. No tingling, no fireworks; nothing to indicate the kiss meant anything, yet his mind still insisted she was the one. Brian glanced between Mia and Roman but immediately wished he hadn’t. What’d he do wrong?

Mia kissed him again, that pretty smile of hers now a sad frown. “Aww, I’m sorry.”

The side door opened just then, and they all turned as a burly guy clad in oil-stained jeans and a shop shirt with the sleeves ripped off burst through, swearing up a storm. He pulled up short, though, when he noticed Brian in Mia’s hands. “What is that?”

Mia bit her lip against a smile and held Brian out under the guy’s nose. “Dom, this is Brian.”

“That’s a weird name for a pet.”

“He’s not a pet, he’s…” she trailed off and looked to Roman for help. When Roman finished explaining, Brian gave Dom a weak wave and greeted him too.

For the first time, Brian felt totally mortified and didn’t understand why. Maybe it was because this guy could snap his human form like a twig. Or maybe it was the way the guy’s lip curled in something Brian couldn’t identify. Skepticism? Disgust? Despite all that, Dom definitely appealed to him. Brian didn’t often care about men, but then he rarely encountered a true alpha like Dom where it wasn’t some tough guy act but who he was; the kind of guy who turned Brian on like no other. 

Oh yeah, he definitely wanted to kiss this guy but it had nothing to do with love.

“Why don’t you try?” Mia teased.

“Yeah, no, I got work to do.”

“Oh come on, it takes like a second.” She tilted her head and pouted, flashing Dom the saddest looking doe eyes Brian had ever seen. “For me?”

_Oh, she’s good._

Dom huffed in defeat and stared at Brian. “So help me God, if this is a prank,” he muttered, dropping a kiss on Brian’s nose. Electricity sparked between them. One barely there kiss and every nerve ending in Brian’s body sizzled. His head spun, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the rush of sensations. It felt like he was...falling.

Scuffed and dirty tiles filled Brian's vision when he opened his eyes. So much for falling in love; all he'd done was fall. He scrubbed a hand through his hair. _Hair?_ In front of him, Mia stared in shock, hands clapped over her mouth. When she finally moved, it was to haul Dom in front of her, his face flushing darker by the second. Roman’s jaw dropped before he stepped out of sight. 

Glancing down at himself, Brian’s cheeks burned. Stark naked wasn’t exactly how he’d envisioned meeting his supposed true love. He drew his legs to his chest, and flashed a crooked grin at Dom. “So, uh, you wanna grab a drink later?”


End file.
